doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pearl Producing Oyster Case/1979 Anime
Shizuka's Necklace is an episode from the 1979 anime series. Plot At the Minamotos' Residence, Shizuka's admiring her mother's pearl necklace that was given by her father for their wedding gift. Mrs.Minamoto tells Shizuka that she can have it in the future when she becomes an adult. However, Shizuka secretly snuckles the necklace out and goes to meet with the gang at the Empty Lot. Everyone comments about the necklace beauty and expensiveness. However, while Nobita is examining the necklace, Gian accidentally pulls it which causes the necklace to tear apart and scatter the pearls everywhere. Even after the search, they're still missing five pearls, causing Shizuka to break down in tears. Suneo and Gian quickly make up an excuse and leave and Nobita is about to do the same thing and leave. However upon seeing Shizuka sobbing, Nobita has a change of heart and goes back home to seek help from Doraemon while assuring Shizuka that he'll help her. Doraemon then brings out the Pearl Producing Oyster Case, a gadget capable of creating beautiful pearl within 3 months. Due to the time constraint, Shizuka suggests using Time Wrapper to speed up the process to 30 minutes. However, Mrs.Minamoto comes to Nobita's house to find Shizuka and is told by Tamako that they're in the garden, forcing Doraemon to bring out the Forgetting Flower which Nobita and Shizuka use on Mrs.Minamoto to make her temporary forget about the necklace. When the pearls are finished, they give back the necklace to her which Mrs.Minamoto couldn't tell the different between the real one and the new one. However that night, Mrs.Minamoto along with Gian and Suneo come to request Nobita and Doraemon's help to find Shizuka as she went out somewhere in the night. Gian and Suneo also reveal that they confessed to Mrs.Minamoto that they were responsible for breaking her necklace which promptly cause Doraemon and Nobita to confess for making a new one to hide the truth from her. They then head to the Empty Lots to find Shizuka looking for the missing pearls which she found four of them. Shizuka confesses to her mother and apologizes for taking out the necklace and break it. Mrs.Minamoto however, isn't angry with her daughter and is happy that Shizuka is a honest person. Nobita then notices the last pearl in Shizuka's hair and gives it to her. Shizuka then returns the pearls to her mother but she tells her that Shizuka can keep them as she has grown into a responsible person now which makes Shizuka very happy and she embraces her mother. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Shizuka Minamoto *Tamako Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka's mother Gadgets used *Pearl Producing Oyster Case *Sea Powder *Time Cloth *Forgetting Flower Trivia *The ending of the episode in the anime deviates from the original manga and the 2005 anime version. In the latter versions, Suneo secretly snuckled into the garden of Nobis' Residence and fell into the Pearl-maker Shellfish becoming a pearl-shaped like himself. *Also due to slight change in plot, Mrs.Honekawa's scene in the original manga was not animated. *The same necklace would be given to Shizuka in The Night Before Nobita's Wedding. Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Shizuka Category:Episodes in 1983